


Vegeta's New Suit

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Clothing Kink, Costumes, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta requests for a new suit to be made for him, Bulma agrees though she decides to make it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegeta's New Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Vegeta’s New Suit

Vegeta requests for a new suit to be made for him, Bulma agrees though she decides to make it special.

-x-

Bulma was working on something in her lab when she felt a familiar tremor occur. ‘Oh Kami not again…’ sure enough the doors to her lab opened up and in came a fuming and naked Vegeta.

“Earth woman you need to make me some better armor, the last pair barely lasted through my work out.” he was currently digging around for one of the spare armors and began putting the last one on, but it was torn to shreds . His tail coiled in frustration.

“Vegeta that’s the 4th armor this week you’ve destroyed. I have other things to do than make you some new armor. You never take care of them.”

“If you were as smart as you claim to be you could make me an armor good for both training and daily life.” he ripped off the shredded armor and found some spare clothes to wear. “I want it complete by tomorrow I have a training session with Kakarot.”

“I am not your maid Vegeta!” she snapped, then an idea came to her. “A sparring session with Goku you say. Well I guess that does deserve some form a special armor.”

Vegeta smirked, feeling he won. “Glad you see it my way. These Earth clothes have no place on a warrior.” he left, failing to notice the mischievous aura around Bulma. Oh she got to work alright, on the best battle suit ever.

The saiyan prince woke up the next day, had his shower, and was ready to get his armor. Bulma left it in a special dino cap, one push of the button and he’d be dressed. “Hope this one is better than the last one.” he pressed the button and Boom!

Vegeta blushed as he looked himself in the mirror. “That…Woman!” he seethed. “I’ll Kill Her!”

Bulma was sitting in the kitchen when she heard the all to familiar rage of the saiyan prince. ‘Right on time.’ she drank her coffee as the prince rushed into the room.

“Earth Woman is this a joke?” he stood in his new armor. It was skin tight body suit, very durable but Bulma had made a few alterations. Hearts, two big hearts on his chest, showing off his pecs and nipples. Also on his front was his crotch, his cock and balls were hanging out and his pubes could be seen. His soft 8 inch cock was hanging out along with his big huge balls.

On the back the heart started at his taint and curved up over his ass, showing off his plump rear, above that heart was a smaller heart for his tail. It was a full body suit, leaving his most sensitive bits exposed. “I can’t spar with Kakarot with my ass and my manhood out for him to see.” the way he was shielding his chest made Bulma think that wasn’t the only part he wanted to hide.

She found it amusing when alone Vegeta had no problem showing skin, from the video cam footage he’d often train naked late at night, but whenever Goku was involved the prince was rather cute and shy. “I made you special armor, that’s the toughest material, yet it breathes, and it’s even self cleaning.” she smirked behind her mug.

“Get me new armor now!” he snapped.

“Careful your ass cleavage is showing.” Vegeta growled, his tail puffing up.

“I will strangle you!” Before he could Goku arrived via Instant Transmission.

“Hey guys…whoa…” Goku froze when his gaze landed on Vegeta. “Vegeta…”

The saiyan prince blushed, he didn’t know what to hide more, his nipples, his crotch or his ass. Goku was staring at him so intently. “St…Stop staring Kakarot, if you got something to say, say it!” Goku’s heated stare was affecting him, he could already feel his blood surging south.

Goku said nothing, taking his eyes off Vegeta for the first time in minutes he looked to Bulma. “I’m taking Vegeta.” he grabbed the male’s hand and pulled him close, causing the heart shape marks on his pecs to be exposed along with his perky nipples. “Bye!” bringing his fingers to his forehead whoosh they instant transmissioned away.

Bulma waved good-bye. ‘That should give me a couple of hours of piece and quiet.’

Goku transported them somewhere remote.

“What the hell Kakarot?” Vegeta snapped, but Goku wasn’t letting him go. Not that he minded, having Goku touch him, but his nipples were on full display, and his other hand was being used to shield his crotch, and his tail was doing it’s best to shield his ass.

“Sorry Vegeta, but that suit looks really good on you.” Vegeta blushed.

“Baka!” he tried to pull away but Goku pulled him close. His hand roamed down his back. The suit blocked most of the touch but Vegeta could feel the pressure and it made him arch his back. Goku’s hand settled on his exposed ass.

Vegeta’s tail coiled around his wrist, but did nothing to stop the fondling. “Ahhh,” he moaned.

“You are so sensitive, is it the suit, or have you always been so?” Goku’s whispering in his ear made his ears burn.

“Kakarot you…” Goku suddenly lowered his mouth to Vegeta’s left pec, taking his perky bud into his mouth and sucking on it. “Ahhhh!” Vegeta’s hand shot up and he clung to the orange clad warrior.

Goku smiled around his nipple, feeling the prince’s hard cock press against him. “Stop you idiot!” he moaned. Goku ignored him since he knew he was feeling good. He kept sucking on the perky bud and now with his free hand he brought up to his exposed nipple.

Vegeta gasped, gripping the orange cloth tighter. Goku’s fingers worked his perky bud, while licking and nipping the other. The caress of strong fingers, the way his tongue swirled around the bud, the feel of teeth digging into his sensitive skin, it all felt amazing.

His penis throbbed against Goku, pre overflowing from his hard cock. For Vegeta he didn’t think this could get more humiliating, then Goku stroked his tail. He lost it. “Baka!” he moaned as he came, hot semen spraying all over Goku’s training clothes.

“Aww Vegeta you got me all dirty.” Vegeta paid him no mind currently riding the orgasm high he just received. “Oh well,” Goku removed his hands from Vegeta for just a moment. He ripped off his top like it was nothing. Exposing his rock hard pecs and sexy abs.

Vegeta came to just in time to see Goku taking off his pants, and possibly the biggest cock he had ever seen snapping up. “What you are thinking baka?”

Goku looked at him oddly, stepping out of his pants. “You don’t want to continue?” he lazily stroked his cock.

Vegeta gulped. Goku’s penis was so thick and had to be 12 inches if not 13 inches long, his balls were huge no doubt saving up quite a bit of cum.

“We can but let me take off this stupid armor.” Vegeta’s hand was caught.

“No, leave it on, it looks great on you.” he kissed Vegeta hungrily. The prince moaned into the kiss, his penis rising back to full hardness from a semi.

Vegeta closed his eyes. ‘Fuck it!’ his back met the ground as Goku stroked him and kissed him.

The kiss ended, but Goku didn’t stop, he kissed his cheek, his chin, licking down his neck, nipping here and there as he prepared.

Vegeta moaned, Kakarot’s hand pumping his hard 8 incher, thumb rubbing the slit. His hand was getting slicked up as he spread pre all over Vegeta’s rod. Kakarot sucked on his neck, played with his nipple, and stroked his penis.

His legs trembled and his tail curled in pleasure. He spread his legs and Goku settled deeper between them. The suit was amazing in this new position the suit spread Vegeta’s cheeks exposing his tight pucker.

Goku moved down, after leaving a nice love bite on Vegeta’s neck. His mouth found Vegeta’ other nipple that didn’t get any mouth loving earlier. His slicked hand moved lower to caress Vegeta’s tight hole.

The prince tossed his head back, moaning hotly. His hips rose up demanding more. Goku’s hand came down, but ignored his aching cock, he fondled the male’s balls.

Nipple getting sucked, balls being teased, ass being toyed with. His entrance gave in, and Goku’s thick finger breached his hole. The touch of a warrior, Goku’s hands were so powerful. Be it the fingering that was precise and powerful, or the touch of his balls, caressing sensitive skin.

One finger became two, and then three. The pleasure helping the saiyan prince adjust. Vegeta clawed at the ground, the stirring in his insides. The fingers twisted and curled, thrusting in and out like mad.

“Kaka…gonna…cum…”

“No fair Vegeta, I haven’t cum yet.” Goku removed his fingers and the prince whined at the loss. His hole clenched, trying to return to it’s closed state.

Goku slid his cock against Vegeta’s getting his manhood slicked up. “Baka!” Vegeta moaned at the frot. Goku unintentionally smacked their balls together. It sent a pleasurable shock through his crotch.

With his cock slicked up Goku positioned himself at his hole. The fat head kissed his hole, and Vegeta shuddered as his pucker kissed back on his penis. Goku pushed in, Vegeta howling in pleasure.

His fat cock stretched his hole, inch after glorious inch filled his ass. Vegeta’s toes curled in pleasure. “Big!”

“Tight!” Goku growled. He was careful going slow.

“Hurry up baka!” he snapped.

“If you want me to move faster, play with your nipples for me.” Vegeta blushed.

“What?” he growled.

“Do it.” he stopped and Vegeta whined.

“Fine!” he brought his hands to his heart shape exposed nipples. He began toying with his perky nips. Goku growled happily.

His thrust began anew, and Vegeta moaned happily. He toyed with his nips as he took the last 6 inches of Goku’s penis. “Ahh ohhh!” his hips rocked, his ass grinding against Goku’s pelvis. His balls were now resting happily in his pubes. “Move baka!”

“Yes sir,” he says in a teasing tone. The pace was rough and pleasurable, and Vegeta loved it. Goku’s heavy balls slapping against his ass, the friction making him moan in pleasure. The sound of skin striking skin echoed around them, carried on by the moans and grunts of Vegeta and Kakarot.

And yes Vegeta was still playing with his nipples, if he stopped for even a second Goku would stop thrusting. Goku reached between them and began pumping Vegeta’s slick cock.

“Ahh ah ah ah ah Kakarot!”

“Vegeta…ah so good!”

“Bastard…I’m ahh cumming!”

“Do it!” he increased his pace and Vegeta howled. Hot ropes of fresh cum erupted from his dick and splattered his suit. His hole tightened up on Goku. “Vegeta!” Goku roared as his power rose, his ki surging into his body.

Vegeta’s eyes rolled up, a secondary orgasm, or I guess third came and hit him hard his semen splattering all over.

Goku groaned as he filled Vegeta up with his semen, after he was done he sighed and pulled out. “That was hot.”

“Baka, I can’t believe you got so riled up over a stupid suit.”

“It’s not the suit Vegeta it looks really good on you, but you are the one who get me so riled up.” Vegeta blushed and turned away. Goku smiled as he saw his cum leaking out of his hole.

“Baka, baka, baka,” Goku embraced him from behind.

“I brought these,” he waved a bag of senzu beans in front of Vegeta’s face. “So let’s go crazy.”

“BAKA!”

10 hours later…

Vegeta was completely limp, his belly full of cum. His hole was left wide and gaping a large torrent of cum draining. His nipples were red and tender, and his cock and balls were completely spent.

The semen rolled off the suit. “Whoo that suit really is fantastic, maybe I should ask Bulma to make me one.”

The image crossed Vegeta’s mind Kakarot clad in an orange possibly blue spandex suit; nipples, cock, and ass on display. “Gah!” he got a nosebleed and passed out.

“Vegeta? Vegeta! Aww he’s napping you have a good rest. After a nap we can keep training!” he places a kiss on the sleeping male’s cheek.

Vegeta would wear the suit from now on, it was a big hit among the Z Fighters. Goku often watched and waited for his turn as the others “trained” with Vegeta.

Piccolo fucking the saiyan prince’s ass, his cock he used his ability to make just as big as Goku’s. He pounded Vegeta’s tight ass while Yamcha and Tien sucked on his sensitive nipples. Krillin was sucking on his penis while fondling his balls.

Vegeta moaned and writhed in pleasure, panting and demanding Kakarot fuck his mouth, he wanted to taste his cock. “Now Now, Vegeta this is training after all.”

Nobody told Goku that Vegeta’s suit was a joke played on him by Bulma, but Vegeta continued to wear it since Goku liked it so much.

End


End file.
